Interrupted Senses
by FortissimoMaestro
Summary: Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma are on holiday on a tropical island when something terrible happens. Kirino is a physicaltherapist is training and is offered a new patient to cure in order to pass his exam but it's someone he know really well. Guess who it is. [RanTaku]
1. Chapter 1 Crashing Waves

_A new shitty story I know, but I was excited about doing something like this so it might get better in the following chapters._

_I do not own anything, the characters belong to Level-5._

* * *

Chapter one: Crashing Waves

"Come on sleepyhead" Shindou growled and pushed Tsurugi's waterbed to make it move. "Tsurugi..." he sighed again, "do you want to miss the powerboat?" Tsurugi opened one eye and turned on his other side before mumbling "... why don't you ask Tenma?" Shindou opened the door to the balcony of the hotel they slept in for the past two weeks. He pulled the hair tie out which he wore at night here to prevent his hair to fall in his neck because it wasn't already warm enough. His sigh was soft but audible. "He wanted to go to the city and buy a few things. Growing up, he was talking about."

Shindou blew some air. "It's weird, he didn't want to go kite surfing with us but he does want to go on the power boat." Tsurugi seemed to have fallen asleep again and Shindou pulled the blankets away. The only thing was that this wasn't a problem for Tsurugi because it was already really warm. "You leave me no choice." Shindou mumbled and walked to the bathroom.

Tsurugi wasn't really sleeping at all and to his surprise he felt that his ear became wet and a part of his hair too. _There was water is his ear! _He shot up and as soon as he saw Shindou, slapped the cup of water out of his hand. He rushed out of his bed and grabbed the cup of water or what was left of it. He took a few steps to the smaller boy who was now begging for mercy and opened his mouth to curse a "you little..."

He couldn't even finish his sentence as his phone rang, sent a death glare to Shindou and sat down on the bed. He kept his eyes on Shindou while picking up the call. "Nii-san?" Shindou walked to the closet and pulled his swimming suit out of it. He also grabbed a towel from the balcony where their beach towels dried last night and threw one at Tsurugi, who grabbed it with one hand.

Tsurugi held his hand on his phone to prevent his brother from hearing stupid things Shindou could possibly say at this moment. "Yes? No that's Shindou, we're going to go kite surfing today. Yes again yeah." Shindou slipped into the bathroom and Tsurugi threw the pillow after him. "Of course I'm careful and you know that."

A few minutes later Tsurugi was still on the phone and Shindou stormed out of the bathroom. He was wearing his dark grey with white swimming pants and his matching sports shirt which also had a shade of dark blue. "I'm already going to SunSet, I'll meet you there later." He said to Tsurugi before he opened the door.

"Hold on a second" Tsurugi told his brother and stood up. "Don't forget to use this" he remembered his roommate while throwing the solar cream at him. Shindou caught it but accidentally dropped it again. Tsurugi smirked at the brunette. "The Gods punish you right away." Shindou sighed when he picked it up again. "Really funny."

Before Tsurugi let Shindou go he looked at the time. It was almost half past six so the breakfast room wasn't open yet. "Where are you going to eat?" He inquired. Shindou jumped from the one to the other leg and shrugged. "I don't know, probably at SunSet." Tsurugi smiled before he closed the door. "Good luck putting out our kites." Shindou exclaimed something on the other side but Tsurugi didn't pay attention to it anymore.

The sand was still a bit cool in the morning as Shindou stepped through it, leaving small holes in the loose sand with his feet. There already were a few people on the beach. The gate of Tsunami's Beach & Surf shop was open but Shindou didn't see the man himself. He walked around until he saw him laying on the floor of the kitchen. _Probably had a party last night._ Shindou wasn't really fond of those beach parties, he only stayed because Tenma and Tsurugi liked it.

But back to business. A firm punch on the countermade the salmon haired man wake up. He lifted his head and saw someone who was leaning on the counter. Tsunami smiled, "Yo. Shindou dude. What can I do for you?" He stood up quickly and looked around in his kitchen. "Are you open?" Shindou asked him. Tsunami yawned, "uhm, yes. We're open."

A little while later Shindou pulled a kite and a surfboard out of Tsunami's storage from which he hired them. He passed Tsunami, who exclaimed something to him. Shindou turned around to him. "Be careful!" Tsunami said and Shindou held his thumb up before he headed to the sea.

Putting out his kite wasn't something really difficult. Only if you were alone and there was a lot of wind. Shindou fasted the harness around his waist and looked at the sea. Tsunami told him that this was a perfect kite surfing day. There was enough wind and the sea was not that calm. The only problem were the seagulls. They were literally everywhere.

Shindou was a bit startled when two strong hands ran through his hair. He jumped up and covered his hair. The boy in front of him smirked, "it's still dry." Shindou cursed under his breath. "Tsurugi, I haven't even had the time." He said while pushing the other male, this caused the key of Shindou's board – which kept his feet attached to it – to fall off. None of them really noticed because they were busy enough.

After some time Tsurugi pushed Shindou to the sea for annoying him when he was on the phone and listened to the brunette who was begging for mercy. Just at the moment he would push Shindou under, Tsurugi came with a request. "I won't push you in the water if you help me, understand?"

Some time later the two were ready for action. Shindou had helped Tsurugi with his kite and was the first to lay his board down in the sea. Tsurugi did the same and looked as Shindou pointed to the sky. "There are really much seagulls." Tsurugi nodded uninterested, "yeah, so what? It's not like they'll be in our way."

The brunette hushed as he quickly fastened his feet to the board. "Are you tired?" Tsurugi mentioned and Shindou pushed him while mumbling "why would I?"

"Say, Tsurugi." Shindou said suddenly. "If you had to choose between your legs and your eyes, which would you choose?" Tsurugi raised his eyebrow. "Why the heck do you ask that?" Shindou shrugged, "I just wanted to know." Tsurugi sighed softly before he fastened his legs to the board. "I prefer my legs." Of course he did, from all that happened with his brother. Shindou wished he never asked it. "I'm most happy with my eyes," he then said quietly. Tsurugi patted his back and sent him a blink. "Be careful with what you're wishing."

Not much later Shindou and Tsurugi were busy to tame the waves and showing each other what they could. The trio always made a little match of it; who could make the best tricks. The loser had to buy the winners a treat but now Tenma wasn't with them so the two had a fifty-fifty chance. Not that the match was going really well because the two were only giving each other bad marks since they didn't want to buy something for the other. If Tenma was there, it was okay to give others high marks when you weren't last since there were three of them.

At a certain moment, Tsurugi crashed into the waves during a trick and Shindou almost ran him over but only hit the line with his board. "Hey!" Tsurugi shouted "are you trying to kill me?!" Shindou slowed down and looked at Tsurugi who was laying in the water. He stopped and hung with his back into the sea. Tsurugi lifted the line and glared at Shindou before loosen his feet and walking back to the beach. This was followed by Shindou who also loosen his feet.

Shindou was bent over his board when Tsurugi pushed his back with his foot, causing Shindou to fall into the sand. He immediately turned to the blue-haired man. "What are you so reared about?" These said with a voice everyone should be afraid of. Shindou spit the sand out and looked at the larger male who was furious. "I'm not reared. Why should I be reared?" Tsurugi said something Shindou could hear and sent him another glare. "I don't know but do something to it! Didn't you see me laying there?!"

Their attention was caught by an idiot who was standing on the powerboat, waving and screaming their names. "God damn it Tenma!" Tsurugi shouted to the idiot. Shindou let out a small chuckle, "so this is what he has been doing." Tsurugi nodded and pointed at Shindou while walking to the direction of the boat. "Don't think I'm finished with you."

Tenma joined Tsurugi and Shindou after they got his gear from Tsunami's storage. Tsurugi left Shindou alone for the time being and they restarted their match. Tenma didn't question about what happened since Tsurugi forbade him to go on the powerboat another time this day.

Shindou was in the lead when a strong wind started blowing. He held his ropes tight to keep control over his kite. Tsurugi and Tenma also seemed to have some difficulty with their kites. A strong gust pulled Shindou up high into the air. This was the perfect chance to do his final trick and beat them, but he couldn't. He was paralysed at the sight. Dark grey big clouds appeared in the sky and the sea seemed like it was getting rougher each second. Shindou clenched his fists around the ropes and looked down.

If he didn't, he could have seen the seagull which was flying in his way. The gull flew against his kite board and - because the key didn't protect it- one of the buckles shot open. The kite board slid off his feet and fell into the sea. Tenma looked up at his senior and screamed his senior's name - though no one heard it. Shindou descended really fast and as his feet touched the salt water again, he saw the groynes looming up in front of his eyes.

Tsurugi and Tenma held their breath when they saw their friend colliding with the groynes. Tenma knew enough, he grabbed the ropes and quickly made his way to Shindou. Tsurugi stopped him. "No Tenma! The stream is too strong, do you want the same to happen to yourself?" Tenma turned his head and looked from the place where Shindou just collided with the wooden pillars to Tsurugi – who was a few metres away from him. "Shikashi Tsurugi! If I don't do something-" "What?!" Tsurugi shouted back. "I can't hear you. There's too much wind!" Tenma cleared his throat, "if I don't do something, he'll die!" He screamed back. "Yeah" Tsurugi said cold. "And you too if you go there!"

The strong stream by the groynes pulled Shindou further down until his gear was stuck between two pillars. His mouth was slightly opened and his lungs slowly filled themselves with water. His eyes closed when his brain couldn't get enough oxygen anymore to keep him conscious.

* * *

_Pff okay, maybe you expected it to be bad, but now this bad._

_Please leave a review with what you think of it and what you think that will happen [I would like to know that]_

_I'm sorry it had to happen but otherwise I couldn't make this story._

_R&R_


	2. Chapter 2 Heartbeats

Chapter two: Heartbeats

The muffled echoes of footsteps sounded through the hallways. They accelerated when they went around the corner and slowed down until the echoes became silent in from of a closed door. Tsurugi looked up at the glowing sign above the door. 'In operation' was written. He sighed and turned around to walk back to the waiting room and sat down on one of the chairs.

A few hours ago Tenma hadn't been listening to him and one way or another he was glad about that. The brunette had ignored him in the end and Tsurugi knew that if he didn't, Shindou had drown by now.

'But.'

'Was it worth it?'

Now he laid there in that room on a cold table, cut open and in a critique condition.

After Tenma had made his way to Shindou then, he cut the ropes of Shindou's harness and dragged him back to the shore with Tsurugi by his side, who only knew half what was happening. Only when the trauma helicopter landed on the parking area, the thought that Shindou wouldn't get there in time, reached him.

Tsurugi sat there hours in the waiting room, unconsciously making up worst case scenarios, only to be relieved if the surgeons tell him about his condition. Everything should go back to how it was before. He'd wait and Shindou would walk out of the surgery room with a big smile on his face. Tsurugi had convinced himself about that.

Where was Tenma? Did something happen to him? He would only go to him parents who lived nearby and he would come straight to the hospital after that. Tsurugi looked at the clock which hung on the wall of the waiting room. The ticking of it made him more and more nervous every time.

What if...

No.

Tenma could handle that storm of a few hours ago, he knew that good enough. But close to the groynes was a really strong stream. If it pulled you along it could easily break your legs. Very few who found themselves in that situation came out alive.

Tenma had managed to pull Shindou up by the power of his kite after he freed him. Otherwise they both had drowned by now. Tsurugi moved to the tip of his chair and rested his head on his hands. He managed to hold the crying under his surface but couldn't suppress a little sob.

His brother who suffered from mild paraplegia had been in therapy the last years and was almost on his previous level. They told them that the ability to walk which he built up, could go to waste from one moment to another. The doctors warned them enough. They knew it. Then why was the shock so impacting yesterday morning? When his brother told him that it was all for nothing and they had to start all over again. From the scratch.

The nerves in Yuuichi's spinal chord were damaged, but not cut completely. Because of that he could get back the sense in his legs after a long row op operations. And now this had to happen?

Mean while in the surgery room the lead surgeon lifted his head and took a second to look at his work. They managed to fix the fracture in his left lower leg, but the fracture in his right upper one looked far worse. Not to mention the broken back of his patient. The Anaesthesiologist checked his instruments again and nodded to the lead surgeon. "This is going to be a long night" he mentioned. The lead surgeon sighed, "we'll have to be careful even though it's late. Fuyuka, give me the next plate." Kudou Fuyuka, the new assistant surgeon reached for another metal plate. She handed it over to the lead surgeon without saying a word. She knew that if she would, they would lose time and that was the last thing they wanted. What Fuyuka didn't know, was that she was operating a former patient of hers. She watched as the lead surgeon fastened the metal plate on the patient's femur of his right leg.

Tsurugi sighed and flipped open his mobile phone to look if he got a missed call or a text message from Yuuichi or Tenma since he put his phone on zero volume. It was now half past five in the morning and until now no sign of Tenma. Tsurugi tried to remember everything to hold. Like a ritual or something. He needed something to get him back in the real world.

Someone came into the waiting room and then walked to Tsurugi like he knew him. Because Tsurugi's eyes were still fixated on his phone he didn't hear the stranger. Someone called a name. Once. Twice. Tenma looked up when he realized the voice called _him_.

It didn't take really long for Tsurugi to recognize from who the voice was. It made him angry. It wasn't that the voice made him angry. No, not at all. It was the owner.

A brunet appeared in the waiting room. "Tsurugi!" he exclaimed when he saw the taller male. But as the brunette wanted to embrace him Tsurugi pushed him back and shouted at him. "Why did it take so long?!" He yelled. "Why didn't you text me back?! I was worried about you Tenma!" The latter backed a bit off at these words. "You don't have to shout it into my ear. There are other people here." He said calm. Tsurugi was surprised by the suddenly adult-like act of his younger friend and shut his mouth. Instead, he took Tenma to the corridor with the O.R.s.

The lead surgeon frowned. Nine hours had passed since they started the surgery and there didn't seem to come an end to it. They managed to stabilize their patient's legs and now made their way to his broken back. Fuyuka made the preparations to stabilize the next fracture. She looked at the head surgeon and whispered. "Is he going to make it through the night?" She asked him. The circulation nurse shrugged and answered for the head surgeon. "His heartbeat is low and he's really cold. If he even makes it through the night, he has a long way to go." Fuyuka lowered her head, she knew that there were emergency operations like these. But it was always difficult. "Yes" the head surgeon concluded. "If he makes it through, he'll probably never be able to walk again. But we're professionals. We've got to keep our heads or we will never be able to save him in the first place."

okay so that was quite a shitty short chapter

my special thanks go to KonohaFox for correcting it first / please don't get mad at me because I didn't change everything /

please leave a review with what you think of it and such

I accept everything

... at least if they're not hate messages or something O.o

FortissimoMaestro over and out -


End file.
